


Toxic.

by Quackity



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackity/pseuds/Quackity
Summary: Deep in his heart, he believes Schlatt wouldn’t shoot him. He doesn’t think Schlatt ever could, not after all they’ve been through together.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Toxic.

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploading this since people were complaining about me using Quackity's real name. [: Just mentioning that I do NOT ship the real life people, only the CHARACTERS they portray. Thank you, and if you enjoy, please do leave a kudos! [:
> 
> TW: Guns.

Schlatt pushes Quackity behind him roughly as Wilbur approaches. Schlatt isn’t an idiot—he knows that Wilbur knows more than he should. And the thing is, Schlatt also knows Wilbur is too nosey to keep himself from intervening. “Wilbur, if ya know what’s best for you... You wouldn’t take another step forwards.” Schlatt grunts, his Manhattan accent strong as he spoke. His hand is then reaching to his pocket, the same pocket he keeps his loving pistol in, and he’s sliding the stainless steel out; an evil glint in his eyes as he does so.

Wilbur stands in his same spot as he watches Quackity get shoved behind; out of sight from Wilbur's view as Schlatt’s taller figure now towers above him. Wilbur sighs, his heart beginning to race as he watches Schlatt reach to his pocket to retrieve his pistol. It’s the same pistol Wilbur has seen before... The one Schlatt’s father gave to him. Wilbur is all too familiar with it. Deep in his heart, he believes Schlatt wouldn’t shoot him. He doesn’t think Schlatt ever could, not after all they’ve been through together. With that in mind, he takes another step forward despite Schlatt’s threat-filled words, eyes never leaving the ram’s own dark ones as he did so. “You won’t do anything, Schlatt... I know you too well. Or, I used to... At least. I used to know who you are, who you were...” He spoke, voice never faulting.

When Wilbur spoke, Schlatt knew he was right. He could never bring himself to hurt Wilbur. There’s been many of times where he’s put his gun to Wilbur’s head, to his heart... But he could never bring himself to pull the trigger. But as Wilbur stepped forward, Schlatt felt anger rush through his body. He scowled; nose scrunching up and teeth clenching shut as he turns to grab ahold of Quackity by the arm, yanking him forward and placing him so he stands in front of Schlatt, facing Wilbur. Schlatt is then placing the barrel of the gun on Quackity's temple, his free hand snaking under the boy’s chin to hold his head in place as he chuckles manically, grinning over at Wilbur. “You’re right, Wilbur... You’re totally right. I don’t think I could ever kill you. But Quackity here? I won’t hesitate to pull...” he trails off for a moment, just to place hit pointer finger on the trigger of the gun. “the trigger on him.”

Quackity could feel his body tense up as he’s dragged in front of Schlatt, light brown eyes widening and staring up at Wilbur as he feels the gun being placed against his temple. This is a familiar position for Quackity, and with how much he finds himself here, he thought he’d get used to it... But every time, it just gets scarier. He then squeezes his eyes closed as he feels the gun shift, knowing Schlatt’s finger is now on the trigger. “Schlatt, please.. I-I love you..? I don’t—Please, I’m not ready to die—“ His voice is begging, and he’s stumbling over his words trying to find the right things to say while avoiding everything not to. “Please don’t do this..."


End file.
